Winx Club Pretty Cure
Winx Club Pretty Cure is basically a Pretty Cure series, but it has many elements of Winx Club in it. For starters, your average Pretty Cure series usually has Japanese names for the characters, but this time, the names for the world they're in is English. However, they still wear uniforms in school just like in Japan. This takes place in the United States, and the world of Alfea still exists, but the school the girls go to isn't Alfea. It's another world called Incantara (incantare is Italian for enchant, but in the silent e's place, there's an a at the end to make it sound more interesting). This series is also called Curemix Club, and that's the shorter variation of Winx Club Pretty Cure. There will be pictures for the characters in the future ;) Synopsis It was just a normal day in the United States, and Milada is about to head to her new school. Her parents are undecided on where she could go, and Milada is disappointed to hear she may be home-schooled again. That was until she got a letter in the mail that will send her to a "special" school. Milada asks her parents to go to this school, and they agree. After that, she gets her stuff ready to go to it. Right when she runs out the door, she gets sucked in a portal that sent her to a peculiar looking school. There, she visits the students of Incantara, and discovers new friends, some new, and some who was in Incantara from the start. What new adventures will Milada discover? Find out on Winx Club Pretty Cure (Curemix Club!) Characters Milada George - A 14 year old girl who wants to help out her peers in any way she can, and also used to be home-schooled. She's also a huge fangirl of Winx Club and Pretty Cure, but Winx Club is her strong suit. Ever since she was 5, she was wanting to be a fairy, and her dream came true 9 years later when she meets a prince named Luciano (who she has a crush on). Her alter ego is the Fairy Of Loving Hearts thanks to Curemix. She has three attacks: Heart of Healing, Thumping Love, and her strongest one is Loving Tornado. Her transformation phrase is: "With the power of Curemix, I'm the fairy of loving hearts!" Charity Bannister - A 14 year old girl who is full of energy and because of that, she gets very clumsy. This is because she was born with autism so she thinks differently than others on various topics. She hates loud noises due to her mental illness. This doesn't stop her from doing stuff she loves, though, as she wants to be a dancer when she grows up, so sometimes, she is seen dancing when she's happy. Her alter ego is the Fairy Of Snowy Hope thanks to Curemix. She has three attacks: Snowflake Reflection, Icicle Storm, and her strongest one is Blizzard Of Hope. Her transformation phrase is: "With the power of Curemix, I'm the fairy of snowy hope!" Faith Wilson - A 14 year old girl who loves to play sports and is very athletic. Outside of sports and PreCure, she is very strong, and wants everyone to be happy. Faith wanted to be a volleyball player ever since she was 7 years old. She also is very popular at Incantara, and she is like the "star of Incantara". Her alter ego is the Fairy Of The Faithful Stars thanks to Curemix. She has three attacks: Shining Star, Star Of Pain, and her strongest one is Faithful Star Shower. Her transformation phrase is: "With the power of Curemix, I'm the fairy of the faithful stars!" Felice Brun - A 14 year old girl who is a shy but very intelligent. She transferred to Incantara from France, so she didn't know a lot of English like her peers. Even if her communication isn't the best, Milada tries her best to get her to understand everyone and for them to understand her language. She shares much of her French culture even when she was no longer in France. She wants to be an artist when she grows up, so she often draws when nobody is watching her. Her alter ego is the Fairy Of Tranquil Nature. She has three attacks: Clover Shield, Call Of Nature, and her strongest one is Mother Nature's Tranquil Dance. Her transformation phrase is: "With the power of Curemix, I'm the fairy of tranquil nature!" Luciano Zeppieri - A prince who is from another kingdom named Speranza Kingdom (the kingdom of hope). His kingdom is well-functioned with a strong army and royalty, but they're under attack by the strong forces of the Trixies from Ombra Kingdom (the kingdom of darkness), so he wanted to gather the legendary Curemix fairies. He is aware of Milada's crush on him, and he seems to reciprocate those feelings, but doesn't tell her until later. Headmaster Martina - A 69-year old headmaster at Incantara's Fairy School. She used to be a protector of all kingdoms when she was younger, but she desperately lost all her powers during that time, but she still wants to lead the fairy school to prevent any further damage from happening. (More characters coming up! ^-^) Power-Ups For each of the Curemix fairies, they all get different power-ups to help them in certain conditions. There are five kinds of power ups: #Fireflix - A power-up that let's them see better in the dark, and they are less vulnerable to darkness than without Fireflix. Even their outfits light up like a firefly! #Fancix - A power-up that let's them have princess gowns under their fairy forms. This may seem useless, but it really helps for when they need to go undercover! #Burstix - A power-up that makes their attacks stronger, and explosive! This really helps when there's a tough group of villains surrounding Curemix Club, so prepare for the dynamite to go KA-BOOM! #Musix - This is the funnest power-up they have! This form helps them distract villains easier with their beat and music based attacks, which makes their normal group attacks more synchronized. #Angelix - A power-up that upgrades their outfits and attacks. This is most useful when the girls plan a group attack since Angelix appears to be stronger than Curemix itself. Episodes In this series, there are planned to be two seasons, but the first season's episodes are being planned first. Once the series progresses and the next season comes up, there will be more ideas for new episodes in the future :) For now, though, there will be only one official season with 26 episodes. So I decided to plan the series' second season so you guys get an idea of what changes there will be compared to the first season. What's more is there is going to be one/two new fairies in this season. Trivia *Since this series is a mix of Pretty Cure and Winx Club, there is also Japanese culture mixed into some of the episodes. This is because Pretty Cure is made in Japan. *This one of those groups in the Winx franchise to have only four girls at the start (note that there will be more later on). *This is the first (maybe) Winx series to ever have girls younger than 16 be official Winx fairies. *This Winx Club is made in Gacha Life, but the creator will make official forms for them with the help of ibisPaint. *(Please apologize if there's stuff wrong with this series. You guys can give me constructive criticism if it's needed, but no mean criticism please... T~T) Category:Winx Club Fanon Wiki